PTL 1 discloses a canister configured to adsorb and desorb evaporated fuel. This canister is configured such that: a passage through which a fluid can flow is formed in the canister; a first end of the passage is provided with an evaporated fuel introducing port through which evaporated fuel from a fuel tank is introduced to the canister and a purge port through which the canister communicates with an intake passage of an engine; and a second end of the passage is provided with an atmosphere release port communicating with the atmosphere. Further, a first chamber and a second chamber are provided at the passage in this order from the first end side. The first chamber accommodates a first adsorbent capable of adsorbing and desorbing the evaporated fuel, and the second chamber accommodates a second adsorbent capable of adsorbing and desorbing the evaporated fuel.
In many cases, the canister is mounted on a vehicle in such a posture that the passage extends horizontally as disclosed in PTL 2 due to, for example, an in-vehicle layout.